When Did You Know?
by Yankeefan26
Summary: "Mom, when did you realize that you loved dad?" Rose asked. "When I was about your age," Hermione replied, not knowing what else to say. Hermione Weasley could explain a lot, but how do you explain love? A heart-to-heart between a mother and daughter. One-shot.


**Hi guys. This is just a little one-shot I wrote between Hermione and Rose. If you've read my Rose/Scorpius story, _It's Always an Uphill Battle_, I characterized Scorpius completely different and the story lines don't match up. This contains a bit of Ron/Hermione and some Rose/Scorpius. But mainly it's a heart-to-heart between Hermione and her daughter. Just so you know :) I hope you enjoy!**

"Mom, when did you realize you loved dad?" Rose asked one summer evening at the Burrow.

Most of the Weasleys were outside starting the annual Quidditch match, while the others were in the kitchen cleaning up. This left Hermione Weasley alone with her fifteen year old daughter in Ginny's old room. This conversation surprised Hermione very much, considering she had never really talked to Rose about boys. Rose, like her mother, was more into education and school than impressing the opposite sex at this age. However, Hermione had always hoped that if Rose needed someone to talk to about this, it would be her.

"When I was about your age," she replied, not knowing what else to say.

Hermione glanced around at Ginny's room, realizing that not much had changed. The Holyhead Harpies poster was still on the wall, in the same location her sister-in-law had placed it many years ago. Together, Hermione and Ginny had shared so many moments together in this single room. This was the sole place for the girls to talk alone, where they were guaranteed privacy. This was the place where Hermione had confessed to none other than her future sister-in-law that she had feelings for a certain red head, the winter holiday of her fifth year.

"But _how_ did you know?"

"It was a culmination of things. Whenever we would argue I would get these butterflies in my stomach; not from nervousness, but from excitement. It was almost our way of expressing our emotions. I think I started realizing that all of the things I yelled at him for were some of the things I loved. His crude mouth, his love for beating me at Wizard's Chess, his obsession with a terrible Quidditch team, and how he procrastinated on every assignment we got. These things that I thought I hated sort of became endearing, and I wouldn't change them for anything."

Rose brushed her fiery hair put of her face continually staring out the window. Now it seemed that Harry, Ron, George, James, Albus, Teddy, Fred, and Scorpius had started to toss the quaffle around. Scorpius was currently staying with the Potters, so he had come over to the Burrow with everyone else. Ever since their first year at Hogwarts, Scorpius had become best friends with Albus and Rose. Even though they argued all the time, Rose and Scorpius were very close.

"Was there an exact moment that you knew that you wanted to spend the rest of your life with dad?"

Hermione felt like she was being interrogated, but she didn't want to discourage Rose from asking these questions. She wanted to be there for her daughter in anyway possible.

"I don't think there was an exact defining moment. I had fancied your dad since third year, but I think I knew that I loved him by the middle of our fifth year." She paused for a moment, regaining her thoughts. "Have you ever noticed the perfume bottle that's always on my dresser?"

Rose nodded quickly.

"Your father got me that for Christmas during our fifth year. While the smell might have been odd, it was the most wonderful present I had ever gotten. When I thanked him, I downplayed how much I loved it. I wore it all the time, and on a special occasion, I'll wear a little of what's left. I think this helped me realize that he noticed that I was actually a girl, and that maybe he felt the same way."

"What did you get him mom?"

"A homework planner, naturally."

Rose had to stop herself from chuckling. Her cheeks were bright red, from embarrassment and the heat.

"I told you he was terrible with remembering assignments. I got your uncle Harry one too. I don't think either of them used it though."

She knew the general background information of her parent's relationship, from Aunt Ginny no less, but it was nice to hear it from her mom. Rose had run out of questions to ask her. Everything she needed to know was answered. But that didn't mean that it specifically applied to her. Hermione couldn't take it anymore; she had to ask her questions now.

"Is there a reason you wanted to know this stuff Rosie?" she asked coyly.

Rose knew it was stupid to play dumb. Not only was she a bad liar, but also her mother was brilliant. Besides, Rose knew that it would come to this sometime soon.

"Well, there might be a boy that I fancy."

"That's what I figured. So how long have you liked this boy?"

"For quite some time. But he seems so oblivious when I give him hints."

Hermione sighed; this was all too familiar.

"Your father was the same way Rose," Hermione started. "He was clueless when it came to my feelings for him."

"How did you finally tell him?" Rose asked.

"Well, I snogged him in the middle of the Battle."

At this, Rose couldn't contain her laughter anymore. She had heard so many of her parent's stories from school, but not this before. Even Hermione's face has started to go red after revealing this to her daughter.

"So are you suggesting I just go up and just snog him?" She asked while still laughing.

"No of course not! Unless you think Scorpius is that type of guy," Hermione added, whispering the last part and smiling.

"Mom! I never said that it was Scorp!"

"It is though, isn't it?"

Rose nodded, her cheeks turning red from embarrassment. Hermione giggled, feeling like a teenage girl again. Even when she was a teenager, she rarely discussed these things.

"Is it really that obvious?" Rose asked quietly.

"No, not really. It's just you two act so much like your father and I did at that age."

"I just don't know what to do. I mean, he's my best friend; what if he doesn't feel the same way?"

"There will be the right time, Rose. Personally, I think he fancies you too."

"You do?" Rose questioned, suddenly perking up.

"Yes, I do. Just by the way he looks at you, it's obvious to see he cares a lot for you, and would never hurt you. Besides, you two argue as much as your father and I did then. Granted, we still argue like that now. Anyway, if you two really have feelings for one another things will work out in the end."

"Are you positive?"

"Mothers are always right."

Rose hugged her mother before heading to the backyard to join everyone. By now, most of the family was either involved in the game of Quidditch, or sitting nearby admiring. As Rose grabbed her broom, and joined everyone on the pitch. Hermione meanwhile found her mother-in-law and sat next to her. She was never fond of Quidditch, and hated flying.

Molly and Hermione sat in silence as they watched their family play. Rose was playing Chaser, and was constantly blocked by Scorpius. Hermione noticed the way Scorpius stared at Rose when she wasn't looking. It was the way she had looked at Ron, and still did. However when she was looking, Scorpius made sure to tease Rose and rile her up. Soon enough, a playful argument started between them, and Hermione couldn't stop herself from smiling.

"You know," Molly whispered, "those two remind me an awful lot of you and Ronald."

"I was thinking the exact same thing."


End file.
